


if ever three were one, then surely we

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if ever three were one, then surely we

Jess gets the idea from the anti-possession charms Bobby gives them after the Incident with 'Meg'. So when Dean goes to forge some more silver bullets before heading for the possible werewolf in San Francisco, Jess says, "Teach me."

The rings are plain silver bands, engraved with tiny pentagrams in circles. One fits Dean's left ring finger, one Sam's, and one Jess's. Anti-possession charms, but because the engravings are on the inside, not obviously so.

Then they hear from Deacon, and Sam says flatly, "Tattoos." Jess won't be along on the inside-the-jail part of this job, as it's a men-only jail, but she might as well get the protection written into her skin at the same time her boys do.

The rings all get lost, one by one; silver's a good weapon, even as little as goes into a ring. The tattoos stay. In a way, the tats themselves are their wedding rings.


End file.
